The causes and effects of stress in work organizations are studied. Study objectives are to assess relationships among organizational stressors and psychological, behavioral, and physiological strains of employees; examine the relationships among strain responses and outcome behaviors such as attendance and productivity; and examine the moderating effects of individual differences on stressor/strain relationships and strain/outcome relationships. A sample of approximately 800 to 1,000 employees of an electrical contracting firm are surveyed.